


Are you going to talk to me?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gen, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- Are you going to talk to me?After the deviants are recognized as free Cyberlife gives the building to the deviants for their New Jericho. Upon inspecting the place Josh finds an android none of them have seen before, and another wearing the face of a friend.





	Are you going to talk to me?

“North! I think you need to get Markus.” Josh waved her over, looking and a not yet activated android. North nodded and ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Markus and Simon in tow. “I’ve never seen this model before.” He stepped back in line with them, the four of them looking up at the RK900 still hanging from a machine. 

 

North stepped forward, reaching out to its face. “He looks so much like Connor.” 

 

A voice from behind startled them, “Because he was meant to replace us.” They turned to see Connor standing in the doorway, his legs crossed as he leaned against the frame. “Well, to step in if Connor failed. Which I suppose he did and he didn’t. He failed in killing you Markus, but I failed in stopping him.” The not Connor RK800 stood up straight and walked up the the RK900, stopping next to North. “He was completed just before Connor came back here and freed all the others. I couldn’t bring myself to destroy him, but I haven’t been able to wake him up either.” For the first time since the RK800 entered the room he turned to Markus. “It’s your choice  _ Oh Great Leader _ .” 

 

North frowned at him before turning away to the RK900. “He looks so peaceful.” She reached forward on tiptoes and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. His eyes snapped open when her fingers brushed against his skin. Blue eyes met brown as North pulled her hand back, ignoring the soft tones of Markus speaking behind her to the Not-Connor RK800. “I’m North.” Josh and Simon walked up and helped him down off of the machine. 

 

He tilted his head at her in response, face blank and devoid of emotion aside from his eyes glancing around him.

 

“That’s Josh, there’s Simon, Markus and-” She paused, snapping her fingers at the two speaking androids. “What do we call you?”

 

The not-Connor spoke. “I’m RK800, serial number  313 248 317 - 60. I was designated with the name Connor, but having met my previous iteration I would prefer not to have the same name as him.” He gave a sarcastic little smile before turning back to Markus. “I’ll be taking my leave now.” North turned away and back to the RK900.

 

“We just met him, so far he’s an ass. Do you have a name you’d like us to use?” He still didn’t respond, instead stepping closer to her, Josh and Simon both moved in response but Markus held up a hand and shook his head. The RK900 brushed his fingers across her forehead and moved her hair out of the way, tracing a strand down to her braid. North gave a small smile. “Are you going to talk to me?”

 

The blue eyes that had been studying her hair snapped back to her own brown ones, he looked confused before he shook his head. “Alright, you don’t have to then. Come along, we’re still exploring CyberLife since they gave us this facility.” 

 

Markus placed his hand on North’s shoulder as the group started to leave. “I trust you, but if you feel at all that you need help-” She just gave him a smile and waved off his hand.

 

“I’ll be fine Markus. He’s just getting used to things, alright? Don’t worry about me.” She grabbed the RK900 by his wrist and guided him out the door to meet the rest of New Jericho. 


End file.
